


No Air

by SamuelJames



Category: CSI: NY
Genre: Community: comment_fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-02
Updated: 2010-01-02
Packaged: 2017-11-01 19:25:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/360379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mac being protective.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Air

**Author's Note:**

> Title: No Air  
> Pairing: Mac Taylor/Adam Ross  
> Rating: PG  
> Summary: Mac being protective.  
> Notes: Prompt CSI: NY, Adam, author's choice, hyperventilating.  
> Disclaimer: CSI: NY is the property of its creators. No copyright infringement is intended.  
> Archiving Information: Please do not archive elsewhere on the net.

He’s not even sure what triggered it this time but he can’t breathe properly. It’s a horrible feeling, this struggle to breathe. He knows there’s air in here but logic doesn’t help. He could be outside and he’d still feel like he couldn’t breathe. Someone puts an arm around him and guides him to a stool. Sheldon hands him a paper bag and he’s so grateful. When he’s breathing normally again he’s embarrassed. He’s always hated fuss, hated attention. It’s not as bad as the panic attacks but he hates feeling out of control. Mac comes in to check on him. It takes just one pleading look from Adam before Mac takes him to his office.

“Thanks, Mac. I don’t want to explain to everyone.”

Mac is worried, the nightmares have been less frequent and he thought his partner was getting better. “You okay now, Adam?”

“Physically yes, don’t even know what triggered it. I was just analyzing samples. Danny was talking about the victim’s father but I don’t know if that was it. I hate that he still has control over me”

Mac sits beside him on the couch and holds him close, “you’re safe, Adam, your father’s never going to have power over you again.”

Adam’s smile is tentative, he believes Mac but years of conditioning aren’t easily undone. Mac’s love and understanding have helped him so much but he’s still healing. “I’m sorry this happened here.”

Mac kisses Adam’s temple, “don’t apologize, the team won’t judge and if they ask questions I’ll give them my marine stare.”

Adam laughs “I’m glad you were here.”

“Me too.”


End file.
